


From Left Field

by Skeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Done differently, James is still Harry's dad, M/M, Other, Severitus, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Severitus plot… With a twist. Harry almost dies one summer, but when Severus and Harry discover their connection as they work to save the young wizard… They do their level best to keep it to themselves, making sure even Dumbledore doesn’t suspect a thing. Luckily for them, Harry has to stay close to his father for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written Between January and December of 2005.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue, as well as Chapters 1 and 2, are the only chapters that ever made it onto the internet previous to this posting.

Harry sat gazing out of his window. So far, this summer had been largely quiet. The Dursleys thought they had someone to fear in Sirius Black still, and Harry had no interest in telling them otherwise. After all, in spite of his anger at the world in general, he still had some sense of self-preservation. There was something in the air that made the green eyed teen twitchy, and it had been going on for the last week. The sensation had bothered him until he put it down to his birthday the next day. Shaking off his thoughts rather forcefully, he turned his attention back to the Transfiguration essay he’d been ignoring for the last hour of morbid thoughts. All they ever did was depress him anyway.

He paused with his quill almost touching the parchment, a frown crossing his face. Had he just thought about his birthday in the same sequence as death? The quill was put aside as he pressed his back to the wall, considering. Yes, he had, he’d thought of his sixteenth birthday in practically the same breath as the dead. He hadn’t heard anything from his friends at all that summer, and it only added to the weight he felt. He sent the stupid third day letter, but nothing was ever returned beyond Hedwig at all. Unfortunately, he’d started to rely on the snacks and foods his friends had gotten into the habit of sending him over the summer in previous years. 

Though the Dursleys hadn’t been starving him entirely, having given him obligatory bread each day, he was much too thin, the sparse diet only serving to make him hungrier, and he didn’t move quickly, lest he get dizzy. He hadn’t been able to get out of his room in a while anyway though, and the past week had been extremely loud. He didn’t know what they were doing downstairs, but they hadn’t even fed him for two days now, and it only served to make his dizzy spells more likely. After an inner debate, he decided to put up a fuss in the morning. 

That decided, he turned his attention back to the finishing touches of the homework he could do before school was back in session. There was no point in looking ahead. Doing that had already lost him his family all over again. No, this time he’d ignore the feeling of dread and focus on the now. He’d wait and see what came of it then.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, his birthday, his supposed sweet sixteen, came with unnerving silence. It couldn’t have been more than three minutes past midnight, but he heard nothing. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have to now be awake. He couldn’t place what he should be hearing, but he knew it would come to him soon. It had to be something important. 

He was listening so intently that when he heard a flurry of tapping at his window, he about jumped out of his skin in fright. Jerking around to the source of the sound, he quickly hurried to the window to let a heavily loaded eagle owl into his room. He wasn’t sure who it had come from, but he could only shake his head as he heard the thump of the feathered creature’s burden hitting the floor, him still attached. 

Annoyed hooting was what urged him to tug the letter on the bird away from its leg, and he hurried to read the parchment. It was a familiar scrawl.

_Harry!_

_We didn’t mean to bum on you all summer like that, so we’re making the best of leaving you bored out of your mind up ‘til now. We’ve gifted you with a mess of wonderful little creations, compliments of ours truly! There’s even a special something in here for today, since we can’t play the knights in glossy armor again this year. We’d have nowhere to put you! If you’ll wait a token, we’ll get to explaining that. Back to the gift. The red ones are transfiguration based, the green ones are charmed candies, and the yellow one is a special. I’d advise springing that one when the house is empty. The orange ones have a gear toward your cousin, and might even do the pudgy brute some good!_

_Lastly, the ones in silver. Those are for you. The suckers make you three times as fast, the bubbles have a silencing charm effect, and the gloves, yes we know we shouldn’t have given you silver gloves, even finger-less ones. Those are a rebounding and deflection set. We’ve been working on them since the ministry mess a couple years back and want you to try them out. The one with a red star on the back is the deflection, and the blue is the rebounding one. We hope you don’t need to test them before school. _

_Now, as to the other thing we mentioned, the issue of having no room? We tried Harry! Something just isn’t going right about here. Even Ronniekins is acting a sight freakish from what we’ve gotten used to. Him and Hermione have finally tried the dating stew, or at least, that’s we think from how they keep sneaking off together. If they are still acting buggy when school starts, well, not that we want you to spy or anything, but tell us, please! Something happened the first week of summer, and they aren’t telling anyone what it was. Well, this has gotten a mite depressing. We’ll be seeing you Harry._

_Your Favorites,_

_Fred and George (George and Fred)_

_P.S. Ignore that, thanks! And the complete prank and candy list is attached._

Harry shook his head with a smile as he read the signature. After scanning the note, he moved back to the overloaded owl he’d left just inside his window and untied the package from its leg. He received an annoyed ruffle of feathers and then the bird turned and flew off through the window without awaiting a reply. He watched the bird leave, then glanced to Hedwig, who was giving him one of those disappointed looks she did so well.

He glanced over to the window once more before walking over to her cage. “Sorry Hedwig, she left a bit quicker than I expected.”

All she offered in return was an unhappy hoot, and she closed her golden eyes as though unwilling to look at him. Smiling to himself, Harry turned to the unopened package that lay where it had thumped to the boards. He gave the content list a quick glance over, and what he saw within left him grinning. This would work nicely. He then pulled out the gloves, eyeing them before shoving them in his pocket. He was entirely sure he didn’t want to know why they weren’t gold. He then put the lid back on his box, deciding to stash them away. Somewhere. He could only shake his head as that concern took care of itself, the box shrinking before his eyes to a size that easily fit beneath the loose floorboard. 

When he finished that task, the silence from before again permeated the room, making him a little uneasy. What was he missing? Casting his mind around, he finally realized what it was. He couldn’t hear the Dursleys. The overwhelming sensation of something being wrong only increased as he realized that his relatives weren’t asleep in their beds. He couldn’t go back to sleep either though, so he waited. Surely there would be some indication later in the day.

He waited, but when it started nearing noon, he really had to wonder. The past few days had been noisy, like they were rearranging, but they hadn’t ever demanded he come out to help. Between all the shouting, he’d gathered that the idea had been turned down by his uncle. That didn’t explain the grating silence though. He’d dealt with it before in fact. They’d locked him in his closet once and left him there for a week that time. They’d gone on a trip. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He hoped it wasn’t the case, as he hadn’t eaten recently, but he knew he’d be fine. They likely just took a weekend trip. Unfortunately, he really didn’t believe himself, and it defeated his efforts. Eyeing the door, he decided to use his mind on something productive, like getting out of the room without using magic. After all, the Weasleys wouldn’t be coming to the rescue this time.


	2. Chapter 1

Dumbledore had come down into his dungeons to fetch him not five minutes before, and he could barely keep up with the man as he rushed somewhere else after bidding him to follow. Severus couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen the old man so worried. He had managed to get out that his heightened anxiety had something to do with Potter.

As soon as they reached the office, the Headmaster picked up a paperweight, turning to look at the Potions Master as he extended the item. “It will take you directly to Privet Drive. You need to go quickly, the shields are down and it is under attack.”

His eyes widened a fraction as he heard what was going on, then snatched the item from his fingers. He couldn’t believe the old fool hadn’t brought it with him in such a dire situation. He owed the boy his life, and he wasn’t about to let the enemy get to him first. “What’s the trigger word?”

“Goblin.” He’s barely uttered the word before it was repeated and Severus was gone. “Good luck child.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry had gotten his thoughts together during the last week of silence. He’d willingly subjected himself to a few of the mess of tricks that the twins had sent him just so his hunger wouldn’t overtake him. Of course, the worse part of his predicament was that when the Death Eaters stormed the house, he was already extremely weakened. He was sure he was doomed. 

Yanking on the gloves that had been made for him, and shoving a special sucker in his mouth, he got ready for anything. He refused to risk being expelled from Hogwarts for his life. He didn’t see how it would be worth it if he was alive with no school, so he ignored his wand. Of course, his skewed logic could easily be the result of his muddled mind. The dizziness he was feeling might also have contributed to the brilliantly stupid choice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus arrived just after Tonks and Moody, only to find them embroiled in a fight. He didn’t immediately recognize the sheer volume of fighting space as his concerns were directed elsewhere. Distracted from joining in the fray in front of him by a crash from above, the Professor made his way swiftly up the steps. What he found when he reached the source of the noise was one badly bleeding Harry Potter, maintaining what looked to be some sort of shield as he was cornered by three Death Eaters.

He ground to a halt, being faced with the ultimate choice. Spy duties or helping now. Remembering that it was _Dumbledore_ who was his cause for being here, he put aside his worries, slipping into the fray. It wasn’t long before one was disarmed, and the other two were knocked out cold. The one he’d disarmed used the distraction that his companions provided to attack the green eyed boy in a most unwizardly manner. He bodily attacked him, blade in hand.

The teen only had a split second to register the change of attack, and it saved him from having a nasty scar in the future as the wound ended up being struck in his right shoulder. He’d fallen back, letting his knees give out. Unfortunately, this method of dodging didn’t prevent him from being stabbed, nor did it save him from smacking his head on the ground hard enough to knock him out.

Severus heard the sound to his side and spun, blasting the attacker into the wall away from his charge. Mere seconds later, the strict man was kneeling by the boy, trying to make sure he still lived. There was far too much blood lost from the boy, it liberally staining the ground around him. It was greatly disturbing that the so called ‘Savior’ was in such bad shape.

Determining that he wasn’t dead yet, he picked the boy up, eyes scanning the room. Flicking his wand, he picked up the shrunken trunk and cage that had served as a partial barricade for the door to the barren room. He was nearly attacked by the white owl in the room as he stood with the teen. “Either land or fly to Hogwarts bird.”

After the aggressive hiss, he started twisting the base of the crystal, having exchanged the items in his hand for it quickly. He only just felt the bird on his shoulder when the portkey activated, leaving the room as an abandoned battleground.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as Severus appeared, Dumbledore was there, trying to determine the state of his prize pupil. “Is he alive?”

The only reply he gave the man was the drop the crystal in his hands on the desk and move for the door, firming his hold on the boy. His breath was barely there at all, and he was turning far too pale for comfort. He was practically running before he even hit the office door on his way to the infirmary.

Unfortunately, about halfway there the dreadful boy decided it would be convenient to stop breathing entirely. He gave him a hard squeeze as he realized. “Damn you! You will not die! You will breathe! That is an order!” He didn’t pause when he heard compliance to the half-frightened orders, but he certainly noticed. 

He made it to the infirmary just seconds later to find Madam Pomfrey ready and waiting for them. She drew a sharp breath as he took in his appearance. “Oh Merlin!” It was all the shock she allowed herself before setting to work, wand waving to establish a list of injuries. Quickly casting a spell to stop him from bleeding to death, she collected potions to administer, glancing at the list to be sure she had them all as she hurried back. 

Severus pulled away as soon as he’d set the teen down, but only got about two steps before his breathing halted again. “Poppy! He stopped breathing again!” He returned, shaking the boy a bit, only for this breathing to resume with the rough touch. The Potions Master growled, hand still on the boy’s chest. “Damn you Potter! Even on the brink of death you still manage to play games!”

Poppy was there the next second, taking a quick evaluation of the situation. She flicked her wand to confirm her suspicions. “Severus, sit down. You aren’t going anywhere while he’s drawing off your life-force. If you try, he’ll very likely die.” Even as she spoke, she was working on getting a potion into the child.

Slightly shocked, Severus moved out of the way, standing near the foot of the bed with his hand on the teen’s too-skinny ankle. “I thought that was only possible with relations and well-trusted companions!”

She only spared him a glance before resuming her application of potions to the boy. “Apparently you two are closer than you thought!” She glanced up as another person stepped into the area. “Headmaster, I believe that you are close to Harry, aren’t you? The malnutrition he’s suffering has seeped into his magic, and he’s terribly unstable.”

Dumbledore nodded, moving forward to lend his energy, only to get singed fingers as his aid was rather violently rejected. “I fear I can do nothing.”

The mediwitch looked to him in confusion only for a moment before looking back at her other candidate for the energy infusion. She set about mending the wound in Harry’s shoulder. “Sit and take his hand Severus. It will be a time before you are permitted to go.”

Struck mute by the implied trust in his being the aid required when even the headmaster was rejected, he sank into the chair. He didn’t remember a point when he’d been trusted with something like this. He was turning it over in his mind as he held the boy’s hand. On some subconscious level, the boy trusted him? They’d never gotten along, biting and sniping at each other from the get go. In fact, he was sure the closest they’d gotten to a civil conversation was one without insults. 

He was certain he was the hated Professor, and would continue to be so. Then the whelp had to turn and pull a stunt like this. It was things like this that kept him from hating the boy, even if he didn’t like him in the least. It was oddly amusing that he couldn’t bring himself to hate the brat, even if he was clearly the most trusted person in the room. 

Severus watched Madame Pomfrey work after having a blanket tucked around him with instructions to go nowhere. It wasn’t very long before her hypnotic motions lulled him off to sleep. That was when the latent spells Harry had on him from birth triggered, and the holding properties they had were fractured. It left the start of a dynamic change as Severus was swamped by a rather informative vision. It was one he was sure he could sooner have lived without ever having experienced.


	3. Chapter 2

Severus looked around, confused as to how he came to be standing in the middle of a lush garden. There was no denying that the area was familiar to him, being a place he’d been before, but he really had no idea how it was he came to be there. 

As though he’d been waiting for the confusion to set in, a smooth male voice was heard from behind him. “Hello Severus.”

The sight that met the dour man’s eyes when he spun around was almost completely unexpected, and his eyes grew wide. “You? You’re dead!”

A small, sad smile accompanied the sigh that fell from the other man’s lips. The action only made the taller of the two take a step back. “I was rather afraid that might be the case.” He gestured at Severus, making it unclear if he’d only been referring to his state of living.

Composing himself from the shock the specter of James Potter had caused him, he gestured about the ‘garden’. “Why am I here?”

James’ smile faded entirely from his face at that point, and his shoulders slumped. “Because Harry is badly hurt, and I am dead. That’s why.”

“And what does that mean Potter? Any who would have lent him energy would be where I am now?” A sharp glare accompanied the question.

“No, just you Severus.” The dead man moved forward quickly, grabbing onto his shoulder securely as the other hand rose to brush over his forehead. “I’ve given you many of my memories for a certain space of time. That is part of why I made this place. You won’t get them all at once, but expect them to come soon and consistently.” A tiny, secretive smirk flit across his face.

Severus felt odd over the contact, and he jerked back before it could be drawn out for too long. “Why me?”

James let his hands drop, the smirk sliding away. “Lily was not, nor ever was, Harry’s mother. She loved him like her own, but there was no blood relation between them.”

“That is a lie. He has her eyes.” Scoffing, the long-haired man shook his head.

“Spells. It was a series of very complicated spells that led to him looking like that. Unfortunately, there was no way we were allowed to let anyone know how he’d truly been born. For all the was that we Wizards can do magic, that way is still considered a myth, and we didn’t want to risk him being taken away.” A helpless shrug accompanied the words.

“Explain! Why am I here?”

That only caused the man to laugh, as it seemed that the other man was missing some grand joke at his expense even now. “Because you, Severus, are Harry’s father.”

“What? No, that miscreant is not my child. I’ve no time for your joking.” He glared, eyes narrowing as he waited for the _real_ answer.

“You should never get drunk while playing with your potions you know. One such occasion… got rather out of hand you see, and we both drank something we really shouldn’t have because you challenged me. All that resulted in Harry, who is, indeed my child.”

Severus slowed to a halt, expression turning horrified as he realized the implications. “You mean to tell me that you and I…?” The look on his face drifted from horror to something that was between shock and disgust.

James put his hands on his hips, clearly affronted. “Yes, you and I. I think I got the bad end of things, so don’t give me that face. Do you have any idea how horrifying it is to find yourself as a pregnant _male_?”

“That… is completely impossible.”

“No, it isn’t. Whatever else you are, you are brilliant.” James stepped closer, the only area of color as the garden scene faded into blackness. “Just ask for a paternity test for him, and that will prove me true.” Suddenly that smirk was back, and he planted a completely unasked for kiss on the Potions Master’s lips. “Goodbye Severus, it’s been fun.” 

The specter disappeared, and it was only moments later that Severus found himself awake in the hospital wing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry was drifting in the dark, oddly aware of both everything and nothing at all. The moment the knife had come at him, he’d been aware he was in no condition to do anything to stop it. He’d only had a scant moment to appreciate the irony of the situation before darkness had come over him, and that was the last thing he remembered before this. Now all he knew was that he was safe, secure within this warm darkness.

He hadn’t just calmly accepted his current position of course. He wasn’t familiar with the calm lull of the place, and he’d set out in a search for light, as though trying to become aware of the harshness that was oddly missing. As soon as he’d tried, the soothing quality had gotten overwhelming, making him calm from his almost frantic reaction.

He wasn’t sure how long after that it was, but something was finally appearing out of the dark, making him realize he hadn’t been in darkness, but had been in a void instead. The fact that he could perfectly see the green-eyed woman was proof enough for that. Taking in her dark red hair and the small smile, he could only stare blankly for the longest time.

“Mom?”

She slid forward, taking his stunned form into a tight hug. “Yes, it’s me, heart child.”

Harry let out a shuddery breath, hugging her back tightly as he tried to erase the sounds of her death screams from his memory with her voice like this, so gentle, even though it was tinged with sadness. “How? How is this happening?”

Lily ran her fingers through his short hair, studying him intently. “You almost died today Harry.”

He leaned into the contact, tilting his head so that he could meet her eyes. He was completely unaware that she wasn’t seeing the green he thought she was. “But… I’ve been near death before…”

A slightly pained look flitted over her face at hearing this, then she gave him a slight, tight smile. “Not since reaching sixteen you hadn’t then. The spells I placed on you will start to deteriorate after this I’m afraid.”

Harry gave her a distinctly confused look, shaking his head. “What spells? Surely someone would have noticed…”

Lily just shook her head. “I’m a better witch than that Harry. If I had a mirror, I could show you what you will see in a few months time.”

Harry reluctantly pulled back, but he needed to see her properly, and he couldn’t when hugging her so tightly. “I don’t think I understand mom, explain?”

“That’s just it Harry, my heart child. I’m not blood kin to you. I would be so proud to be your mother, you’re such a lovely child, but you weren’t born from me.” Seeing his dumbstruck look, she ran her fingers over his cheek gently. “You’re a little miracle. You didn’t need a lady to be your mother, James did that. I was your godmother. I promised to keep you safe and care for you like my own, so I’m sure I was there right to the end… Otherwise, I wouldn’t be _here_. I would never have left you to this otherwise.”

He shook his head, blinking rapidly at the blurring that interfering with his vision. “But, how?”

Lily drew him into a secure hug, closing her eyes as he pressed a kiss to his hair. “You daddy is a special man. He didn’t mean for you to happen, and I expect that he might never have known. That didn’t stop you from happening though. Please, don’t cry, I don’t want you to cry.” As she pulled back, a tanned hand brushed at the tears that had escaped.

“I don’t have anybody left! You were my mom. I never knew you. James was my dad. I didn’t know him either! Sirius is dead! I don’t have anyone! Not even the Dursleys stayed around!” He was almost shouting through his tears at that point, shaking his head a little as he took a few shallow breaths.

“Oh dear child…” The green eyed woman seemed genuinely stunned, and she drew him close a final time. “My dearest heart child. You aren’t alone. Even with so much pain and loss, you aren’t alone. Your father is still alive. If he wasn’t touching you, then this wouldn’t have been activated. Give him a chance. Even if you don’t know him, please, give him a chance.”

Closing his eyes against the tears and the hope, he gave her a shaky nod. “I’ll try…” She let go.

Lily’s voice remained, and he felt that he shouldn’t open his eyes, knowing somehow that she wouldn’t be there. “Goodbye Harry. Remember we love you, all of us.”

Harry strained to hear for a moment, but there was nothing else. She was well and truly gone. 

After a span of time, he felt warmth. At first, it was hard to pinpoint, but he realized it felt as though someone was holding his hand. The pain that he’d been sheltered from eased back into his awareness as well, but it was muted under the distraction that was being caused at his side. Turning his head, he cracked his eyes open cautiously, unsure if he wanted to know who was there.

Immediately his gaze, darkened just a hint from green to a shade of blue-green, met eyes that were disturbingly familiar. Dark, hard onyx. The only thing out of place was the strange look that he was wearing. That, and the question as to why he was holding his hand.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the chapters that has never been posted anywhere before, and if you notice an uptick in quality it's because I'm taking it from a notebook as I'm posting the chapters, which means I'm editing as I type.

"Awake are you?" The drawled question was what snapped Harry out of his stunned trance. To be fair, he doubted anyone could blame him.

 _"You?!"_ Harry's voice came out as little more than a squeak, but confusion set in quickly enough when Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons, and bane of his school years, just looked _thoughtful._

"Me?" One black eyebrow arched in inquiry, though it was obvious even in his shock that Harry was doing his best to try to process the situation. Still, the shift in eye color was attention getting, small as it was. He suspected it wouldn't be the only change if the vision was to be believed.

"Mum- She said- You?!" Harry gave a vague attempt at an explanation, more than aware of the bad blood that lay between them at this point.

"You had a vision as well then did you? And from the sounds of it, from someone more pleasant than my own. I have to admit the news wasn't exactly anticipated." He paused, a sharp edge of humor coming to him as he felt a hint of the playful dryness he hadn't truly indulged since he was a student. "Though you should feel reassured you have no siblings, half or otherwise."

Harry's jaw dropped at the insinuation, causing the man to smirk, just enough to be notable. Of course, then Harry understood the implications and turned a horrified red as his brain went places he never ever wanted it to go ever again. In fact, he figured at this point, ducking under the covers of his blanket might be the most amazing plan ever. Forget getting to know the man who was apparently his father, he just wanted the mortification to end.

The reaction simply got a nod out of Severus, as though this was entirely anticipated. It was a very strange thing to see to Harry. "I know where we stand Potter. My position in the war was ruined when I came to fetch you, and as you will not be returning to that empty place in any case... I suppose for the foreseeable future my priority will have to be keeping you from doing anything indescribably stupid."

 _That_ made Harry blink a few times, as it almost sounded concerned... Unable to take any more shocks, he just gripped the hand still holding his more tightly and let the blackness of sleep that had been itching at him have its way.

 

After the boy fell asleep, Severus was left with the strangeness that was the boy willingly clinging to his hand. And it was most certainly clinging to, as no tugging seemed to return the appendage to his own possession. If anything, the seeming resistance redoubled the grip the child had on him. Seeing as the only alternative to giving up was forcing his way free and inviting Poppy's wrath, he was quite trapped. Instead, he settled into his thoughts.

He had not idea what possessed him to claim such a thing to the boy. Even now, it was not as though it would be pleasant for either of them to be trapped in tight quarters together. In fact, it was practically a threat, the declaration of watching over the child, and perhaps, just slightly, wanting to know the youth under the bravado had nothing to do with it in the least. He had his privacy, which he was putting at risk now, and his secrets were his own. It didn't matter how much he respected the child's fortitude, he would keep at least some distance between them.

If he ever got his hand back.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Poppy had told Severus he could move so long as he didn't wake Harry in the process. Unfortunately, he'd already determined the failure in that line of thought, and instead had to stay put as he dealt with the crisis of the current situation. He had to figure out what to do about this, and not just for himself either. Of course, this meant that Harry woke in more or less the same situation to which he went to sleep. That is, clinging to Severus' hand as though it was a lifeline he'd die without. The only difference was that in the intervening hours, the man appeared to have fallen asleep himself, his head dipping down toward his chest and his hair half hiding his face from view. 

Taking the opportunity for self reflection as the chance it was, Harry turned his attention from the man who was apparently his father, to himself instead. It took all of half a second to figure out something was strange. His magic felt weird. Tasted weird rather, and it was a gift he'd never quite get used to when it was in use. Admittedly, he'd had the gift since second year when Dobby was practically trying to end him, but that didn't mean that it stopped being bizarre to taste someone's magic like it was an overzealous scent. Still, it took him a few minutes to sort out why his magic was being weird. First, it seemed that some magic in him was breaking down, and that was making the flavor different than he was used to on its own. The second thing was that Severus was apparently still shoving his own magic into Harry.

Why, he had no idea, since he clearly wasn't about to die anymore, but he didn't pull away, instead examining the sensation. The idea that they, two people who had been so cruel to each other over the last few years, were father and son, seemed rather unfair to Harry. And confusing, given the obvious disdain that Severus had always had for his lineage as a Potter, something that apparently remained unchanged. How could he even exist if Severus hated his... mother? other father? as much as he'd always seemed to?

Added to that was the fact that he'd never heard so much as a whisper about even wizards having solved the puzzle of same-sex conception. Was he an experiment? He was clearly an accident at the very least, and most people really didn't want to admit their mistakes. So where did that leave him?

Especially now that he'd apparently outed Severus for... whatever position he'd had with the other side. Was that the source of the declaration about them sticking together? Did the man feel like he needed to keep an eye on him because of his habit of getting his father figures killed? He'd... have a point if he thought that actually, given what had happened to Sirius the year before. Still, that didn't require staying close, as he'd implied, and that had Harry at a loss.

It wasn't as though the man wanted to actually get to know him, Harry, did it?

Even if he didn't, it couldn't be worse than the Dursleys had been, this he knew for fact. With that oddly comforting thought in mind, Harry let his exhausted body slide back to sleep as well, the cool soothing taste of his father's, his _father's_ , magic cloying on his tongue.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day was full of surprises. First, was Poppy's evaluation of the situation, which was, for once, not to keep Harry confined to the hospital wing for the foreseeable future while he recovered. In fact, she seemed to have decided to write out a regimen for the boy, then declared that he would be in Severus' care until he was recovered. Judging by the fact that Severus was not the only one shocked by this, it seemed that Poppy's choice hadn't been run past anyone else before she'd chosen to inform them. Dumbledore's face was especially priceless, he could admit.

Having zero desire to camp in the hospital wing any longer than required, Severus had taken the parchment, gathered up Harry and his possessions, then headed off down the hall at the briskest clip that he could without Harry listing to the floor. He was, by no means, recovered, and one hand remained firmly planted on the boy's shoulder to both steer him and keep him stable until they reached his private rooms. 

The prim young witch that stood for his guardian was obviously curious when they approached, looking them both over. When all she got was a crisp "Clemerian" from Severus she looked far from thrilled.

"What, is that all you got for me? can't even give your favorite teacher a proper hello anymore?" She crossed her arms, looking for all the world like she intended to hold them hostage. Severus' even stare, however, made her relent. "Fine, fine, and next time you'll be introducing me to that one there. I've seen him about but no one ever gives me names anymore."

Of course, when her words didn't get followed by any kind of doorway opening, Harry lost his patience. He felt not unlike he was about to face plant and that would just be uncomfortable. "Miss? Please? The door? I'm just out of the infirmary."

"Why didn't you just say so? Letting me blather on like that..." Her voice trailed off as she touched the wall, finally clearing the path into their destination for them.

Hurrying as much as his condition allowed, Harry slipped into the room... and was surprised. It was very much not what he'd expected at all. After all, when one thought of Severus Snape, one did not think _cozy_ and that is exactly what he'd gotten. It was enough to draw him to a halt far enough in the portrait could close behind them. "Is she always like that?"

Severus' lips twitched, almost like a pre-smile as he looked at Harry. "Typically. As you will be staying with me here until term begins, you'll have time to grow used to her."

As the man started across the space, Harry fell in line behind him, having no idea where he was supposed to end up. "Where exactly is here?"

Simply giving the boy a droll look that said that the answer should be obvious already, Severus reached out and tapped on a green and gold mask on one of the walls, opening a doorway with the gesture. "This will be your room." Pulling the gloves the child had been wearing during his rescue from his pocket, Severus held them out in rather pointed fashion. "As these were useful in the fight, keep these on you. Also, be grateful your things were packed or you would be doing without presently due to our rush."

Harry took the gloves as he moved into the room, simply looking around as the man followed and started unshrinking his things. "...I really have no idea if I should call you something different now."

The words caused the man to pause, looking over at the teenager, who happened to be doing his best to not look back. "I had given the matter no thought. Severus will do, I suppose, should you prefer something informal."

Nodding once, crisply, Harry tried it out. "Severus. Okay. I can do that."

Eying one another, it was Severus who broke the standoff. "Go to sleep Harry."

Harry, not Potter. That little change shouldn't have been enough to make Harry feel giddy, but he did. It was enough to get him to slide into bed without an argument, at least. It was only after the man started to slip out the door that Harry answered verbally. "Good night." 

Of course, Severus gave no answer, just pulling the door shut behind himself.


	5. Chapter 4

The next week quickly fell into a schedule, with Severus making it abundantly clear that Harry wasn't to roam the castle on his own, and that there would be no hunting of secret passages while school was not in session. In fact, the man seemed to have gotten it into his head that Harry was to stay confined in the rooms with him for the entirety of summer, since he not only brought him Hedwig to keep him company, but he quizzed him on his Diagon Alley habits at length. This, somehow, resulted in a rather extensive pile of items that covered all his school supplies, a bunch of things he used often, and several things that he couldn't make head nor tails of. Of course, all of this arrived without him getting to _leave_ so he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it, when all was said and done.

As evidenced by his puzzled stare at a blue shirt that he'd fished out of the pile. It was dark, nearly black, but blue enough to bring out the lingering color in Harry's ever darkening eyes. Still, Harry, not having really looked into a mirror lately, was simply confused over the choice. "Sir?"

Looking somewhat uncomfortable over having his shopping questioned at all, Severus flicked his fingers dismissively. "You cannot continue to wear the rags that those hideous people had you in, so I elected to solve the problem."

Suspicious about the way the man was reacting, he looked back at the shirt. "It's what I'm used to sir, you didn't need to go out of your way."

Pressing his lips together in irritation, he simply pivoted in place so he was facing away. "Just change boy, there's no reason to wear such horrible things in my presence if you have something better to clothe yourself in."

Harry only relaxed once the man made if obvious he wasn't going to watch him to make sure he changed, and if he was honest, he was just as eager to be rid of the Dursley cast-offs. He just hadn't been all that enamored with Severus seeing his scars, and that had made him hesitate. Now though, it was a simple enough to drag on the shirt and fish green pants, of course Severus picked green pants, out of the pile to pull on too. It was weird wearing non-uniform clothes that fit, but he wisely kept any commentary to himself. Then again, once he'd stripped he'd checked out the new scar on his shoulder, irritated that he had another to add to the ones he already had in the first place. 

Then again, he'd noticed other changes over the last few days, and some of them were a whole lot more prominent to him only after he'd pulled two shirts over his head in opposite directions. Such as the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses but could very obviously _see_ , for one. For another, his hair felt heavy, almost irritatingly so, since it didn't seem to want to lay any flatter than it ever had, but now had more fight to it. Excellent, just what he'd needed. 

Looking himself over a last time, Harry just sighed, settling back and dropping his old clothes into a pile on the floor. "Better, sir?"

The question had the man looking at him again, clearly making sure that he'd done as told. "Much improved." Then, Severus collected a book from the pile and offered it to Harry. "Read through this. Some of the information in there will be of vital importance if we're to keep your... transformation to ourselves. We cannot afford for this to get out." He noted the way Harry seemed to stiffen, and pressed his lips together. "It is for the safety of us both, so kindly don't try to take it personally. You do not know my thoughts unless I share them."

Harry winced at the reprimand, but had been around him enough lately to understand the reason for it. "Right. I'll remember sir. I'll make sure to read through the book really soon." 

Making sure of Harry's sincerity with a long look, Severus finally nodded. "Good. I will help you if you have any questions over the content. It will be good to only have to concern myself over your own enemies on your behalf instead of having any of mine on the ledger as well. Go. Study." He waved a hand, turning to head for the door. "I'll fetch you for dinner."

It was only after Severus reached the other room that he felt the weight of the situation more fully. "This is going to be a mess."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The Charms Project, as Harry had inwardly dubbed the project that hiding his new appearance had become, was coming along well. Unfortunately, they weren't coming along well enough, and enough time had passed that he was getting paranoid that they wouldn't have a solution by the time school resumed the next week. That was so far under the amount of time he needed that it made him cringe a little in fact, but he didn't know what he could do about it. Then again, part of that was because he'd actually hunted up a mirror once the man had given him the project, and the radical changes, to say nothing of the loss of his familiar green eyes, had left him unable to recognize himself. That all by itself had turned haunting the dungeon from a request into a self enforced obsession.

He'd even gone so far as to avoid talking to Dumbledore when the man came around, though that was less to do with his changing features, and more to do with uneasiness over his familiar lightning bolt scar turning into some kind of ominous black _bruise_ that just... stayed there. Much as he wanted to talk to the man, he was kind of freaked out as to what that could mean given that the thing was attached to Voldemort somehow. The obsession with hiding the changes had been enough to leave Harry almost frantic in his studies, and that day was no particular exception.

It meant that Severus had to come fish him out to eat though when noon rolled around. "Harry. Lunch."

The hesitance Harry had to the idea of halting work spooked him a bit, and he closed the book in his hands as soon as he finished the notation he was taking for the passage he'd been on. He was up and over to the kitchen quickly after, trying to shake the sensation. "I think... I might be onto a spell that would work, but I won't be able to cast it on myself."

"Good, this one is clearly not holding." Severus flicked his spell over Harry, dissolving the remnants of the spell they'd tried on the night before to test its longevity. His eye color had been peeking through. He held up his hand when Harry looked like he was about to get up and fetch it. "Food first, spell after. We have some time yet."

Harry blinked at him through the clear glass of his glasses, now without a prescription. "You know, given you keep casting spells on me, I have no idea what I look like any more."

Onyx eyes peered sideways to meet a gaze that was the same hue, if more blue. "Perceptive of you. Finish your lunch."

Harry smirked at the dry comment and nodded once. "I always know when people are casting spells on me now, did you know? I haven't exactly told anyone, but even the ones you thought I wouldn't notice since I moved in here I have. Just... don't tell anyone that? You're the first to know." He hesitated, noting how little of his lingering resentment was still in effect where Severus was concerned, but he shook it off quickly. "I... also don't think that I trust Dumbledore enough to tell him these things anymore. I really don't think he knew about _me_ and my parents- my other parents I mean, had to have a good reason for that."

Until then, a lot of the peace between them had been due to simply not talking about anything that didn't impact the Project or Harry's health directly. Confidences hadn't really been an issue on the table. Thus, Severus was somewhat startled to be offered this one. "You don't?"

"No. I mean, I stopped blaming you, you know, about Sirius, but I couldn't help thinking that if Dumbledore had actually talked to me, or you, or Sirius, that maybe he'd still be alive. And why didn't he? He had to know something was weird and he just... kept it to himself. People died because he kept things to himself, and I don't- I don't know if I can trust someone who does that."

Severus was quiet for a long moment, aware of his own role in such matters. It was enough to make him cringe a bit, internally. Still, none of that showed on the outside. "I was under the impression you trusted Dumbledore more than that, honestly."

Harry shook his head slightly. "I'm more loyal than that. Trust though? I haven't trusted him the way he thinks I do since second year." He turned his attention back to his food, absently waving at himself. "How different do I look anyway?"

Severus could have pressed, but he suspected it wouldn't actually get him anywhere, and thus let it go. "Currently? Mostly the scar and your eye color. The shape of your eyes is changing, as is the shape of your mouth, but you'll be thrilled to know that your nose is unwavering. That does not mean that more changes are not on the horizon however."

Harry studied Severus from under his fringe, then finally nodded, allowing their customary silence to settle back over them both.

-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later saw Severus casting the last part of the incantation to alter Harry's appearance, the boy with his forehead wrinkled in concentration as he listened. It was only when Severus stepped back that he peeked an eye open. "It's finished."

"Do I look like I'm supposed to?" He certainly felt different, his magic feeling very... cloistered, and he couldn't say he much liked it. It made his skin feel too tight, itchy.

"Open your eyes all the way and I'll be able to tell you. It is your most telling feature." Only once the boy complied did he make a show of looking him over, circling him once. "Yes, I see no flaws. How do you feel?"

"I don't feel like me anymore, that's for sure." Harry grimaced, and Severus, in turn, gave him a stern frown. Seeing that he was being misunderstood, the teen quickly shook his head. "I meant, I no longer feel like my body fits. It's too tight, like it's outgrown clothes."

That was worrying, and the man looked at him more critically. "Do you believe it will influence your spellwork?"

"...No, but I do feel like a first year again. Everything feels just a little unfamiliar, see?" He got to his feet, bouncing in place once before picking up his useless glasses from the table to settle them back on his face. "Does this mean I can look around the castle now?"

He had time to nod and watch the boy leave before the promised, and admittedly forgotten, visions and memories that James had promised to inflict on him reminded Severus that they were due. The man had barely enough time to seat himself before being swept into his mind in a rush of magic.


	6. Chapter 5

The Triwizard Tournament, both dangerous and intense, had been won by Hogwarts on what rumors said was going to be the last time it was run. Because of this, it just made _sense_ that the revelry going on in the castle was over the top, loud, and overall crazy. Severus was more surprised that the teachers were pretending that they didn't see a thing, if he was honest about it. In fact, the only time he had seen a Professor speaking to a student at all since the parties had begun was when a fight had broken out, and the Professors had vanished again just as quickly once the matter was resolved. He was almost completely sure that the staff wasn't exactly sober themselves, but as he had no proof, well. Even if he had proof he wouldn't have done anything, but he still wanted to know.

Of course, this kind of atmosphere meant that even someone like Severus, who preferred to supply the alcohol instead of drink it, was unlikely to dodge the celebrations with success. Someone had spiked the punch in the common room. In fact, they'd gone a few steps beyond spiked into 'make the firsties totally trashed on one cup' level. Unfortunately, Severus was a lightweight not unlike the firsties, happened to _like_ the flavor of the punch, and might have perhaps had a few glasses before deciding that he absolutely _had_ to add something to the festivities. Usually, this meant some kind of party potion, usually drinkable, that let people do things like give painless explosions in one's mouth, or blow fire. Given that these kinds of potions only ever got given to other people when he was somewhat trashed, there was a very good chance that someone had kept his drink topped off to try to ensure he'd get in on the festivities.

In this instance, it hadn't quite worked out how the partygoers might have liked, as yes, Severus Snape, potion genius, was off making a potion. Yes, he was putting together something that would not do someone severe bodily harm, nor explode. No, he wasn't where anyone could make off with said treat, and even if they could have, probably really really would not have wanted to. Even Severus was in no state to keep his normal meticulous notes while experimenting, after all, and had been approaching the potion rather sideways from his normal methods. It was ingenious, certainly, but him being alone in a room in the dungeon had been for the best. That neither brass caldron full of potion was the same color just meant he'd been doubly creative. At least, this was the drunken impression the teenager was currently hanging onto.

Unfortunately, he was unprepared to be disturbed, and not sober enough to realize that his normal methods weren't going to work out how he was used to. The door opening didn't get him to turn, one hand stirring as the other flicked in a shooing motion toward the door. Impatient party attendees could just wait. "Go away. I'll bring them when they're done."

That the door shut was satisfying... right up until the voice of none other than James bloody Potter rang in his ears. "Now now, there's no call to talk like that. I'm not trying to get anything out of you. We're kind of past all that these days, eh?" There was a smirk on the other boy's face when Severus spun to face him, hands clutching the desk for balance as the world tilted alarmingly. "So, this is your secret lair huh? Hid down here and we never found you. Clever. Tricky." The short haired teen even had the gall to salute him with his half empty butterbeer.

One last scathing glare being sent to the other Seventh Year, Severus turned to get the potions off of heat, just in case this went... badly. They looked about done anyway, so why not. "I fail to see how that's any of your business Potter."

He heard the other boy's approach, but ignored him as well as he could. "Touchy. No need to be like that. It _was_ a compliment you know. We had our ways of finding people over the years, okay?" Then the brown eyed teen planted himself on the desk directly in Severus' way, bringing them face to face quite unwillingly to Severus' mind. That the other teen was smirking did not help.

"What do you want Potter? What did you ever want? I never did anything to you that wasn't deserved." The glower that the black haired teen leveled on his rival was intense, and he crossed his arms, since he was quite unable to continue with a body in his way.

James just rolled his eyes and finished his bottle, setting it aside so he could lean closer. "Oh please, deserved or not, you still did your share."

There was a moment of silence, and Severus' scowl dissolved in a huff. "Point. I have one as well."

That drew a smile out of James, a proper one no less, and the standing teen had no idea _why._ "Yeah, you do. You kept us on our toes all these years. It was good for us."

Severus, having absolutely no idea how to take that, just eased back, uncomfortable and swaying slightly in his inebriation. "Why are you _here_? Don't you have a celebration to be at the center of after your housemate's victory?"

"Hey hey, no need to go getting upset on me now Sevvie." He was clearly ignoring the displeasure that nickname caused because he simply kept talking. "I came to see you for a _reason._ I mean, there isn't much time left this year but I want to spend the rest of it on good terms. Truce?"

Taken aback, Severus' scowl simply intensified. "What is the point then Potter? It's a bit late to be trying that _now._ "

James had the gall to _grin,_ leaning back on his hands like he had no care in the world. "Well, I got to thinking and realized I passed up what might have been an amazing friendship with you. We could give that a try now."

"Potter. You are drunk, annoying, and in my way. You and I could never have been friends as I'm sure you're _fully_ aware. Most certainly not _now._ "

"Okay you have a point about that last bit, but nothing says the other might not have happened if things'd gone differently. But the truce thing, I'm still angling for that."

Waving his hands through the air, and thoroughly unaware how unstable it made him look with the alcohol in his system, he simply scowled harder. "Fine, but I'm not going to hold my breath for the rest of your band." When James nodded agreeably, Severus decided that, if he was going to do this, he wanted a show of faith. He knew the potions behind the other teen wasn't poisonous, he always made sure of that, so he pointed at one of them. "Drink that and I'll believe you."

"Right... because that's not asking to be poisoned. What is it? How do I know it won't make me sick?"

Severus was smirking now and shrugged. "You don't know."

"Fine then... but only if you drink the other one. I'm not going to end up in the hospital wing alone."

There was a moment of eye contact held, challenging between the two, lingering bad feeling keeping them still. It was James who broke first, clearly trying harder for this, and Severus nodded crisply. "Together then."

There was another nod, and Severus approximated portions into a pair of cups, shoving one at James and keeping the other. The Potter scion eyed the cup in his hand dubiously once the smell hit him. It wasn't as vile as he'd clearly been expecting. "Now?"

"Now." 

They drank at once, and while Severus didn't feel anything, that was likely due to the level of alcohol in his blood more than a result of nothing going on. James, on the other hand, looked both surprised and appreciative of what was in his glass, and turned his eyes back on Severus quickly enough. "This is pretty good."

Both boys had moved closer, gravitating in the wake of drinking the potions, and the eye contact was enough to snap some thread as magic bubbled up inside them both. A moment later, they were kissing.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus lurched out of memory and back into reality all at once, gasping in a breath and feeling the rather disturbing mix of turned on and queasy that he'd rather hoped never to feel. The fact that he now remembered being rather thorough in his screwing of a very enthusiastic James Potter only added to the unnerving sensation, and he brought a shaking hand to press against his mouth. He couldn't really deny that portion of events any longer it seemed. That had very _much_ happened. At length. Realizing that the queasy sensation was fading quickly in favor of arousal, he turned his mind on the parts that followed the sex, the switch of perspective as James had gone running to Lily in the morning after sneaking away from Severus.

Opening his eyes, Severus made himself go over what he'd done to create those miraculous, and horribly misused potions as he opened his eyes. "I was a complete bloody moron."

The mutter was low, but he was quick to hunt up a potion journal and start writing. The wizarding world would thank him for this, but first he had to make sure he had it _right._


	7. Chapter 6

A few days later found Severus and Harry in the main room of the space that both were tentatively calling home for the moment. They'd tested the way the spells on Harry held up and interacted with the boy casting already, hidden under the shroud of Hogwarts's wards. It was one less worry they had, at least, and that meant that now, the two were poking at the spells to make sure that there had been no fractures in it due to the stress. Suffice to say, the entire process had left Harry rather twitchy and uncomfortable. Especially given that he'd never been comfortable having anyone's wand aimed at him before, and their new truce hadn't exactly made Severus an exception.

"If you don't cease your fidgeting, I will not be held responsible for immobilizing you so I can work." The threat was almost idle, and dark eyes met those that were currently green to express the intensity of his thought. 

"Look, it tickles alright? Also, wand in my _face_ here. Come on!" When he teenager leaned away to glare, the man threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"Potter, just hold still and it will be done quick enough." Neither looked pleased at the name reversion, but the man didn't take it back, just continuing to stare the teenager down. 

"Can't we just be done?"

The pinched expression the request caused only lasted a moment before the man stepped away, tone turning drier than the arctic. "Fine. We'll have to do another diagnostic this evening however. For now, you remain looking like Potter senior. Congratulations."

Harry grimaced at the tone, then sighed. "It's not like I volunteered for that. I don't actually mind how I look when it comes off you know. It's just... different."

"Yes, because you had ambitions to look more like _me_ on your list of hopes." The look turned arch, and the man shook his head, turning to walk away.

"Wait! I didn't- I didn't mean that in a bad way." Harry was on his feet and trailing after him without really thinking about it, a habit he'd picked up over the last couple weeks. "It's just a lot to get used to, all of this."

"I can only imagine what it would be like to suddenly find out you had a completely unexpected and unplanned relative. The thought is, of course, entirely outside my experiences." Again with that painfully dry tone, and Harry grimaced, hurrying when the man picked up speed, only to nearly run into him when he halted all at once. "What are you doing?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't. We have a lot to get over, right? But. Maybe it's not bad, you know? You're... you're interesting. And. Um. Where were you going, anyway?" Harry knew he sounded like an idiot, could feel it in his bones, but that didn't particularly stop him from stumbling the words out anyway.

It might have been worth it for the speculative look he was earning now. "Potions." One hand flicked out ahead of him. "I am rather behind."

There was a hesitation in Harry's voice, but it was clear he was determined to press forward anyway. "Think I could help any?"

It was the first time the boy had made the offer. They regarded each other for a long moment in the wake of it, then Severus resumed walking. "I could find something."

If he'd glanced over, he would have seen a smile on the boy's face.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Without Severus breathing down his neck, Harry found the process of brewing potions to be a whole lot less stressful. Which was weird, as he also found it easier to do them overall and that made zero sense to him, since it wasn't as though he'd ever been particularly gifted in this area. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why aren't you hovering like you usually do?"

The question got a sideways glance, but the man didn't move from the cauldron he was hovering over. "Is this a class setting?"

"Um. No? Why is that important?" Harry rechecked the directions on the table by him, then the color, before adding the next ingredient. 

"In a classroom, I have to ensure that students not only don't make mistakes that could kill them, but I must ensure that sabotage doesn't happen. While you're not the best student I've had in the art, you're most certainly no Longbottom. You'll be fine if I leave you to it."

Both complimented and insulted at once, Harry fell quiet, moving through the next steps of his potion as the silence stretched. "Do you do that for every class?"

"Most, though some of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff classes are less volatile than the others." He scoffed softly. "Some of the older students have the worst conflicts."

Another silence, more comfortable this time, fell between them, and Harry carefully eased his potion into the stage that needed a timer and keeping it untouched for it. "Did you and dad hate each other the way Sirius always made it sound?"

The reaction was immediate, with dark eyes whipping around to stare at the teenager. Clearly, they wouldn't be dancing around the subject any longer. "Indeed. Not unlike you and Young Malfoy, actually. Your father was the Malfoy in that situation, so far as I'm concerned."

Harry eyed him in turn, then shook his head. "If that's true, how do I even exist?"

The grimace that earned in turn hardly raised Harry's hopes of a good answer, leaving the boy braced. Severus wished it wasn't needed, but... the boy had hardly been intentional. "Until very recently I didn't remember that was an option. We were never in a relationship, he and I. In fact, the night you were conceived is the only time we ever touched in any way that could be viewed as such. We were both drunk, though myself more than he, and there was experimental potions involved. I've been attempting to sort out how they work now that I remember them."

Harry pressed his lips together, looking away. "So I was just a mistake."

Severus lowered the heat on the potion he was working on, pulling ingredients closer. His voice was very quiet. "No, Harry, you were not a mistake. Unintentional, certainly, but no mistake." 

Neither said another word for the rest of the evening.


	8. Chapter 7

They were running out of time before school started. It was something that had Harry worried, on a day when they'd taken off the spells to let Harry examine his changing appearance again. Severus was in the process of reapplying them when he realized that they had no idea how often they'd need to do that. There was no time to test it. Now would they find time for the spellwork without people getting suspicious?

Picking up his cup of cocoa and fiddling with it, Harry peered sideways at the man he was slowly coming to regard as his father. It was... strange. Nice, but strange. "Severus?"

The inquisitive look that earned the boy was a far cry from the scowls of the previous years and it made something warm settle in Harry's chest. When the silence drew out, the man gestured for him to speak, an eyebrow arched. "Well? I presume you were going somewhere from there."

Not really wanting to broach the topic, but knowing he wouldn't stop thinking about it if he didn't, Harry gestured at himself with his free hand. "What are we going to do about me when school starts?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific. Is this related to your health potions, your appearance, or some other nebulous 'you' aspect I am yet unaware of?" The tone was light, even if the words were edged in mild sarcasm. The sour look he earned for it was entirely worth it, of course, amusing the man deeply. He didn't let it show, of course.

"After school starts how are we going to maintain the spells?" There was a moment of hush, and Harry turned his gaze to stare into his mug. "And... is it going to be possible to spend any time together anymore outside that?"

The silence drew out for a long moment, the man obviously startled but also pleased, hesitating not out of displeasure but thought. His voice was downright warm when he finally spoke though, and it made Harry smile a little, entirely on reflex. It was really nice, having someone speak to him like that. "You'll need to ask the Headmaster about organizing time for you to have Occlumency lessons. Make him aware you've convinced me in your time here. That is our best bet for secrecy. If that fails, we'll come up with another plan." There was a beat of quiet, then the man smirked. "Perhaps remedial potions?"

Harry scowled at the joke, completely sure that was in poor taste but... there was something he wanted to do, and had for a few days. Getting to his feet as he set down his mug, he moved over to the man, hovering just inside arm's reach. "Sir, may I hug you?"

The dark gaze on him felt heavy, then, before the man finally rose, nodding crisply before sweeping him into a quick, firm hug. He released him just as quickly, already speaking, and clearly not sure how to act. "Go on and head to bed. I'll be certain to have any further details ready for you in the morning."

Harry studied his face, then nodded, heading off to bed. "Well, okay then, Good night."

Severus nodded in turn, watching the boy close the door to the main area behind him, and then settled himself so he could pick up his book for some reading. At least, that was the plan. James' little time diffused memories clearly had other plans, and took the opportunity to remind Severus that they existed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It seemed, for this set of memories, he was going to be James, which was disconcerting in the extreme once Severus realized what was going on. However, he was disconnected from his own thoughts as well, which meant he could do nothing to interact or interfere while he watched the memories play out for him.

He stood in the middle of a darkened kitchen, one hand cradling a bowl of the foul mixture that was strawberry ice cream and pickles, while the other hand spooned it into his mouth. Clearly, this was a middle of the night craving session, and he wasn't expecting company. The way his head jerked up when the lights clicked on only seemed to emphasize that. 

Guiltily, it seemed. The fact that it was Sirius Black standing there, whole and healthy, was overshadowed by the bewilderment of the man standing in a way that clearly indicated he was trying to scold someone else. The notion was bizarre. "Just what are you doing in here Jamesie? Moony will absolutely murder me if he finds out I let you sneak away for snacks again."

James, the ever graceful, ferried another spoonful of his terrible concoction into his mouth before speaking. "But Padfooooot. He'd understand, wouldn't he? I mean, even if he didn't you could hide behind me, but I think you're worrying too much."

Severus wasn't even sure what thing he wanted to cringe over most, really. The conversation, or the pure affection he was on the receiving end of via Sirius Black as the man plucked dishes out of his hands. "There is that. You know he'd never risk hurting his pup."

James rolled his eyes. Severus entirely agreed with the sentiment. "You know, he acts like this baby was all his idea. You do too for that matter, but I don't see either of you dealing with the whole pregnant thing now do I? Also, if you tell me to sit down and relax right now I will hex you, don't think I won't." Clearly that had been Sirius' plan, because his mouth snapped shut. "In fact, I'm of half a mind to whip out the equipment next time someone treats me like a swooning little girl to remind you that I'm a _guy_ even if I'm pregnant and I seriously do not need to have cute frilly things inflicted on me! Also, you. No more with the chair thing! I'm four months in, I don't even need help standing yet, thank you very much."

Sirius seemed to twitch, but he reached out to rub his back anyway, clearly trying to settle down the irate man. "Hey! No Prongs, we know you're a bloke, that's never been in debate here. We just, you know, worry. This isn't exactly known territory."

James was clearly not in the mood, and batted the hand away. "Oh lay off Siri. I get it. You want me to settle down and not rip your head off. Mission accomplished. I'm going to bed now."

There wasn't even a hesitation when Sirius nodded to the words. "I'll be right behind you then."

Clearly there was some kind of _something_ in that statement that Severus missed, because James smirked. However, a moment later there was an odd flutter in his stomach, and James went entirely still, a hand moving to his belly. "Oh..."

Sirius took this as a cue to freak out it appeared, because he practically jumped James. "What? What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"No it's-" He cut himself off, grabbing Sirius' hand and dragging it against his belly to calm him down. "She moved."

Eyes going wide, Sirius went still, obviously concentrating on anything he could feel. "Really?"

They shared a grin then. "Yeah, really. There's a kid in there."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus jolted back to his own body and mind all at once then, and his hand moved reflexively to touch the spot he'd felt a _child_ not a few seconds ago. That had been Harry. "Disturbing, certainly, but... More kindhearted than I would have expected of you James."

Perhaps these memories weren't all bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not a typo. James was, in fact, convinced he was going to have a little girl at this point in his pregnancy.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter I had tucked away that never got posted, so here you all are. I have no plans to really continue this, though I apparently had some sort of Seer Hermione plot to explain the summer situation in the works. I hope you all enjoy this last tidbit.

Usually, when school was going to start the next day, Harry wasn't a brooding mess. In fact, usually he was thrilled. This year he had more reasons to be thrilled even, given his new clothes and lack of needing to go out in public and get his supplies. But no, he was unhappy because school coming meant the end of this odd, quiet situation which meant that he felt welcome in someone's home. With his father. He'd never had that before, and he wasn't really ready to let it go.

The insults between them had taken a new layer, calmer and less vicious, though still common enough if they were out in the wider castle. It was protection, keeping it up, and if he was honest, he would probably miss them if they stopped at this point. It was a kind of acceptance, now. Affection even, and it was protection. It wasn't to tear each other down, and they knew the lines not to cross as well as the lines to jump over and still be within that bubble. It was better, and he liked it. It meant he had to think, to keep up, if he wanted to play the game and that was... refreshing to Harry.

They didn't need that cover in the privacy of Severus' space, and it was nice to just be openly friendly when they could. He'd miss that. He'd miss a lot of little things he'd grown used to over the last couple weeks, and even if he hadn't managed to work up to calling the man 'father' or any derivative, he still had settled comfortably into calling him Severus. Returning to something with more distance would suck. A lot.

So he found himself resisting the notion of returning to classes, returning to the nightmare that his real life felt like most of the time. This summer had been unusual in all sorts of terrible ways, and he could almost forgive them for the revelation he'd had about Severus and what had come of that. Still, it made him wonder if this is how Severus felt every year, the loss of the quiet and the peace. Harry had never known it before, so he'd never realized what it was like. Not really. It made sense why the teachers tended to be so cranky at the start of the year though if this is what they had to look forward to every year.

Clearly, his brooding had not gone unnoticed, because Harry found himself staring at the object of his thoughts, who looked none too thrilled with him. "If you don't snap out of it, I'm going to do something I've been tempted to since first year, and I doubt it will be to your liking."

Considering he was in the lab with the man, it was little wonder that he'd decided to intervene, and he grimaced back, gathering his wits and checking to make sure he hadn't had a potion in progress to cause ire over. If he had, it had been cleared away. He hoped he just hadn't started anything, and gave the man a sheepish smile. "I won't burn the lab down, promise. I mean, I have no time, since I have to pack my stuff up tonight, right?"

"Just so. It's not as though I would have forgotten the day I would return to being alone in my own space." He fell silent for a time, watching Harry assemble the potion he'd been preparing to do, and a small frown touched his face. "Hum to yourself, a nursery rhyme usually has the correct rhythm for a potion brew and your hands will follow when you stir."

Harry blinked over the seemingly random advice, and gave the man an odd look as he drifted back to his own look, having just lightly touched his shoulder on his way by. He wasn't sure if he was surprised, or simply pleased, that it worked.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus had left Harry to his packing, fully intending on heading to the office and sorting out his upcoming lesson plans, wanting to be sure everything was in order. Instead, he settled himself, and opened his eyes to another scene entirely. Another memory.

And the person standing before him, alive and breathing and beautiful, was none other than Lily. A furious and worried Lily. "James! I can't believe you! Sometimes, I wonder if you're worth all the effort I put into you."

"Hey, no call to be like that!" His own voice was once again that of James, and he felt... sore. Very sore. "Lily, don't be like that! It was an accident, I sweat it was. I would never have done anything like that on purpose." A hand drifted to his belly, making his entire back spasm in pain. Joy.

Lily seemed to see it, and her anger softened into concern as she knelt, hands resting on a knee and over the hand. Her tone was still stern. "James Potter, I do not care if you play games, or enjoy yourself. But you can't take risks like that anymore. What would have happened if you'd landed differently? You can still lose the baby at this stage. She's not strong enough for you to have her outside of you yet, and you know that, right?"

James' face twisted, and he took a deep breath, fingers tightening on his belly, protective. "I do know that. I do. I was terrified when I found myself on the ground like that okay? Completely freaked out. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my baby, and I know you get that. I love you, really, but you're not my type at all here, so it's not like I'd get another chance at this."

Leaning up, Lily combed James' hair out of his face, resettling his glasses for him with gentle fingers. "I know. Believe me, I know. Wrong equipment to light your fire, and all that. Still... I'm not sure if I can't say the same to you. After all, just which one of us is pregnant here, mm?" Her smile was soft, playful as she tried to settle James' terror and her own anxiety over the scare.

"Gee, you make a pregnant man feel so sexy and wanted, however do you do it?"

"Skill, of course. Siri would be absolutely inconsolable if we lost this baby, and you know it, so you'd hardly be alone there. Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't think himself the father. Or the one pregnant with his nesting situation, but hard to tell." She shook her head, looking over at where the pale man was sitting, face in his hands across the table from them and clearly oblivious now that he'd been shooed away from James' side. She seemed to sigh, getting to her feet to go settle that man down too.

Of course the pregnant man couldn't just leave it at that. Of course. "Hey now, if I'm not properly equipped because I'm pregnant, why's he?"

Lily laughed, flashing him a grin as she started to rub Sirius' back. "That's just obvious James. Unlike you, Sirius happens to be straight and knows _just_ what to do with it."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus was completely horrified as he snapped out of the memory, for multiple reasons, but he had no time to process that, because Harry happened to be standing right in front of him, a worried look on his face. Clearly, he'd have to explain before he even tried to internalize the idea that that snarl of relationships had been a very, very different animal than he'd presumed.


End file.
